Classe Galaxy
La classe ''Galaxy'' était le résultat d'un ambitieux programme de développement du centre Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards situé sur Mars. Il s'agissait du plus grand et complexe vaisseau spatial de Starfleet construit dans les années 2350. La classe Galaxy fut prioritairement destinée à remplacer la vieillissante et la spécialisées dans des missions d'exploration. Cette classe de vaisseau a beaucoup servi durant la guerre du Dominion. Histoire Création et Développement Le développement de la classe Galaxy débuta dans les années 2350 à Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ( ) Beaucoup de technologies implantées dans les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent testées à bord de précédents vaisseaux prototypes, incluant l' dans les années 2350. ( ) Le coeur du réacteur de distorsion a été créé à l'avant-poste Seran-T-one à la date stellaire 40'052 par certains des plus brillants ingénieurs de la Fédération, y compris Leah Brahms du Theoretical Propulsion Group. ( ) La majorité des composants des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy ont été apporté sur orbite et dans des usines de construction au sol. Après son lancement, la classe Galaxy est devenue le vaisseau le plus complexe et sophistiqué technologiquement jamais construit par la Fédération. ( ) Premières Années La capacité et taille imposante des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy leurs ont permis d'obtenir des missions prestigieuses améliorant la popularité de Starfleet. ( ; ) Ils ont été notés pour leurs impressionnantes capacités tactiques par les membres de la Fédération et d'autres espèces du Quadrant Alpha. ( ; ; ) La classe Galaxy était la seule classe de vaisseaux de la flotte de Starfleet permettant d'emporter à son bord une large population de civils; beaucoup de membres du personnel emmnèrent leur famille à bord. En 2365, la sécurité de la classe Galaxy, en particulier le système de propulsion Warp, fut remis en question lorsque l' fut perdu dans un mystérieux accident proche de la Zone Neutre Romulienne. Le vaisseau fit l'expérience de nombreuses anomalies des systèmes qui lui firent perdre le caisson d'antimatière. Les investigations menées par l'USS Entreprise-D révéla un mauvais fonctionnement suite à la découverte d'une transmission Iconienne et non un problème de construction inhérent à ce type de vaisseau. ( ) Le plus connu de tous les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy fut l' (brièvement sous le commandement de William T. Riker et Edward Jellico) qui a été pendant 9 années dirigé par le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard. L' Entreprise-D permit des premiers contacts avec une multitude d'espèces, incluant le Continuum Q, l'Alliance Ferengie et le Collectif Borg. Les efforts diplomatiques du Capitaine et de son équipage ont permis l'apaisement des tensions durant le guerre civile klingonne ainsi que de fréquentes rencontres avec l'Empire Stellaire Romulien et l'Union Cardassienne. La plus importante de tout fut d'empécher l'assimilation de la Terre durant l'invasion Borg de 2367. (Star Trek: The Next Generation) La Guerre du Dominion Un vaisseau de la classe Galaxy fut impliqué dans le désastreux premier contact avec le Dominion. L' entra dans le Quadrant Gamma avec pour ordre de partir au secours de citoyens de la Fédération capturés par les Jem'Hadars. Quand l' Odyssey bâtit en retraite, un vaisseau Jem'Hadar fit une chevauchée Kamikaze contre ce vaisseau causant sa destruction totale. ( ) Cet acte hostile créa les hostilités pour 3 ans entre la Fédération et le Dominion. Cette periode sanglante fut appelée la Guerre du Dominion. Les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy ont été vus dans d'importantes missions de cette guerre, y comprit l'Opération Retour où cette classe y a joué un rôle stratégique lors de la formation "Galaxy Wings". ( ) Ils furent utilisés durant la prise du système de Chin'toka, ( ) et la Bataille de Cardassia. ( ) Statuts Suivants Beaucoup de ces vaisseaux entrèrent dans l'effectif de la flotte durant les années 2370. ( ) Dans le dernier quart de la décennie, les vaisseaux de classe Galaxy furent aperçus dans la totalité de l'espace de la Fédération, des stations proches de la Terre ( ) jusqu'à la Zone Neutre Romulienne. ( ) Données Techniques Agencement Physique La classe "Galaxy" est divisée en deux sections, le module soucoupe et le module de commandement. Ces deux sections sont capables de se séparer et de devenir totalement indépendantes. Généralement, les civiles et le personnel non-essentiel doivent évacuer vers le module soucoupe lorsque l'équipage principal continu le combat avec le module de commandement contenant la majorité des systèmes d'armes. ( ) Le module soucoupe est capable d'un atterrissage forcée sur la surface d'une planète. ( ) La configuration de la classe "Galaxy" est personnalisable, certaines zones du pont 8 sont non-définies et peuvent proposer, en fonction de la mission, différents agencements. ( ) Commandement et Contrôle des Systèmes L'ordinateur de bord des vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" est basé sur un système isolinaire. ( ) Les systèmes de l'ordinateur de bord sont concentrés dans le coeur d'ordinateur accessible via une salle de maintenance. ( ) Chaque vaisseau de classe "Galaxy" embarque un total de 3 coeurs d'ordinateurs indépendants; deux sont placés dans la soucoupe et un dans la section d'engineering. Système de Propulsion est aussi visible)]] Les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" sont propulsés par deux nacelles de distorsion contenant plusieurs bobines à champs. ( ) La vitesse maximal est warp 9.6 qui peut être tenue pendant environ douze heures. (The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" ) Ce moteur à distorsion est l'un des meilleurs de Starfleet, générant approximativement 12,75 milliards de gigawatts de puissance. ( ) Cette capacité de distorsion lui permet de rivaliser avec la nouvelle classe Intrepid mis en service en 2370. ( ) Ce moteur à distorsion s'étend sur 12 ponts dans la section engineering. La chambre à dilithium situé au dessus du coeur du réacteur où a lieu le stockage de l'antimatière surplombe le coeur du réacteur au pont 42. ( ) Il y a trois réacteurs d'impulsion, deux sur le module soucoupe et un sur le module de commandement. Sur la majorité des vaisseaux, seul celui situé sur le module de commandement est utilisé. Améliorations Une mise à niveau des systèmes de propulsion a été testé en 2370 à bord de "l'Entreprise D"; le vaisseau a reçu un nouveau moteur de distorsion basé sur la technologie interphase. ( ) Une réhabilitation complète des nacelles a aussi été aussi effectué cette année. ( ) Au milieu des années 2370, la plupart des vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" fonctionne avec un troisième système d'impulsion. ( ; ) Systèmes Scientifiques Les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" disposent d'une grande variété d'équipements scientifiques et de laboratoires pour étudier différentes disciplines. ( ) Le département dispose du système de scanners du vaisseau pour un temps limité lorsque ceux-ci ne sont pas utilisé par le personnel d'opérations ou, à occasion par l'officier commandant. ( ) Améliorations Le système de scanners peut être amélioré et personnalisé en fonction d'une mission spécifique. Des équipements peuvent être ajoutés si nécessaire. ( ) Les dernières technologies sont généralement ajoutées aux vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" lorsqu'ils ont dépassé le stade de l'expérimentation. ( ) Systèmes Tactiques La classe "Galaxy" est équipé de douze batteries de phasers disposées à différents points de la coque, dont une disposé sur la section dorsal de la plate-forme de combat et qui ne peut être uniquement utilisé que lorsqu'une séparation a eu lieu. On trouve également un lance torpille à l'avant et arrière de la section engineering. ( ) Chaque tube de lancement est capable de lancer simultanément dix torpilles à photons, chaque torpille étant capable de cibler un objectif différent. ( ) Dans les années 2360, les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" transportés habituellement 275 torpilles à photon. Le lance torpille est aussi capable d'expédier des sondes spatiales. La classe "Galaxy" disposant ainsi une grande capacité de détection. ( ) Améliorations "L'Entreprise D" reçu une amélioration du système d'armes en 2370, incluant une amélioration de la portée des scanners et du système de torpilles programmé par le Lieutenant Worf. ( ) Certains vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy", comme le , ont obtenu une nouvelle batterie de phasers sur leurs nacelles en 2372. ( ) Soutien de l'Equipage Lorsque Starfleet autorisa la présence de la famille directe des officiers et de l'équipage à bord de vaisseaux spatiaux, la priorité a été mise sur la classe "Galaxy" ayant été conçu spécialement pour cette fonction. ( ) Les civiles sont autorisés à circuler dans la section scientifique des vaisseaux. ( ) Design Intérieur Avec la présence des familles et de civiles à bord, l'intérieur des classes "Galaxy" a été créé pour leurs conforts et ceux de l'équipage. Si les grandes sections de commandement maintiennent leurs formes et fonctionnalités, elles restaient beaucoup plus détendues que le reste des autres sections. Pont principal Le pont principal d'un vaisseau de classe "Galaxy" est situé au pont 1 du module soucoupe. Comme la plupart des vaisseaux, le pont principal est modulaire et peut-être remplacé par n'importe quel autre design de pont si besoin est. Différents vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" ont des ponts avec un design différent. Cette description décrit le pont créé pour 2 vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" incluant "l'USS Entreprise D". La cloison principale est dominée par l'écran principal. Juste derrière se situe le poste des opérations et le poste de pilotage. Au centre de la pièce se trouve le poste de commandement; la fauteuil du capitaine au centre, accompagné du fauteuil du premier officier et d'un officier additionnel (généralement le conseiller du vaisseau ou bien le médecin-chef). De petites banquettes sont disponibles en cas de besoin. La console tactique se situe directement derrière le commandant de bord dans une pièce en bois. La cloison arrière dispose de plusieurs autres consoles. Entièrement personnalisables, nous trouvons généralement les consoles suivantes: Sciences I, Sciences II, Mission des opérations et Engineeering. Le pont dispose aussi de 2 synthétiseurs. Par nécessité, le pont est accessible via 4 turbolifts, et donne accès à 2 pièces dont la salle de réunion et le bureau du capitaine. Le pont principal étant le siège de systèmes critiques, des cellules de secours environnementales sont incluses, permettant au personnel de continuer à fonctionner dans le cas d'une coupure principal ou en cas d'immobilité. ( ) Améliorations Le pont des vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" ont été sujet à quelques changements cosmétiques mineurs durant leur première décennie de service. Le premier réarrangement en 2371 a eu lieu à bord de "l'USS Entreprise D". Six nouvelles consoles furent ajoutées. De plus le siège du capitaine fut rehaussé afin de permettre au capitaine d'obtenir une vue dégagée sur l'écran principal. ( ) Salle de Réunion La salle de réunion se situe juste derrière le pont principal. Cette pièce est généralement utilisée pour des réunion avec l'équipe de commandement du vaisseau. C'est une large pièce, disposant de large fenêtres permettant une vue spectaculaire sur la partie arrière du vaisseau ainsi que l'espace alentour. Une table de réunion avec des sièges pour dix personnes est l'accessoire principal de cette pièce, ( ) avec des écrans LCARS sur la surface ainsi qu'aux murs afin d'afficher des informations. ( ) Des émetteurs holographiques sont intégrés à la table afin de montrer des données. ( ) Certaines maquettes de vaisseaux ornent cette pièce sur le mur opposé aux fenêtres. ( ) Passerelle de Combat La passerelle de combat se situe sur le pont 8 et est connectée au pont principal et à d'autres sections vitales du vaisseau via un turbolift d'urgence. Elle a été créé pour diriger le module de commandement suite à une séparation. Contrairement à la passerelle principale, celle-ci est destinée au combat, elle ne dispose donc pas de consoles pour les sciences. Comme le pont principal, il existe deux variantes de design de cette passerelle. ( ) Salle d'Ingénierie Les systèmes de l'Ingénierie sont disposés sur douze ponts de la section ingénierie. La salle d'Ingénierie se situe au pont 36 ( ) et est une pièce ouverte accessible directement depuis le couloir. Installée sur deux niveaux, elle permet l'accès au réacteur de distorsion ainsi qu'aux systèmes de contrôle de l'ingénierie. Cette pièce abrite un système d'affichage principal, ainsi que différentes consoles permettant le contrôle de tous les systèmes électroniques du vaisseaux. La chambre à dilithium se trouve aussi à cette endroit, cette pièce permettant si besoin est, de devenir une salle de commandement. ( ) En cas de fissure du réacteur matière/antimatière des cloisons de sécurité peuvent s'abaisser afin de permettre l'éjection du coeur du noyau ou de contenir l'explosion. ( ; ) Départements médicaux Le département médical des vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" est chargé de fournir besoins et soins au personnel d'équipage. infirmeries Il y a au moins 3 infirmeries à bord de ce vaisseau, ( ) une dans le module soucoupe et une dans le module de commandement. Cette pièce dispose d'au moins 4 bio-couchettes à la périphérie de la pièce ainsi qu'une bio-couchette de chirurgie. Différents équipements sont présentes afin de parer à toutes éventualités. Un minuscule bureau est disponible pour le médecin-chef ainsi qu'un synthétiseur et un petit laboratoire. Séparément, on trouve des chambres privées près de l'infirmerie ( ) ainsi qu'une nurserie ( ) et un centre de diagnostique. ( ) L'infirmerie des classes "Galaxy" dispose aussi d'une salle d'isolation contre les virus et protovirus. ( ) Laboratoires Médicaux Les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" disposent d'au moins quatre laboratoires médicaux de différentes tailles. On trouve un minuscule laboratoire accessible depuis le bureau du médecin-chef pour les expériences mineurs. ( ) De plus gros laboratoires sont disponibles pour tous autres types de recherches. ( ) Salle chirurgicale Les opérations trop compliquées pour l'infirmerie sont faites dans cette pièce isolée disposant d'un large éventail de systèmes. ( ) Unités d'Urgence de Bio-Support C'est une chambre séparée située proche de l'infirmerie principale au pont 12 contenant des unités de bio-support. Les patients avec des brûlures importantes peuvent être traité dans cette pièce fermée. ( ) Morgue Une morgue dispose de différents compartiments afin de stocker les corps. Elle est située proche de l'infirmerie. ( ) Bureau du Conseiller Le conseiller du vaisseau dispose de son bureau au pont 9. Les membres d'équipage ayant besoin d'un aide émotionnel peuvent rencontrer le conseiller en privé à cet endroit. ( ) Département Scientifique Les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" abrite une centaine de laboratoires scientifiques de recherche. Quelques-un de ces laboratoires vont être utilisés pour une seule et même discipline pendant plus de six mois. Ils utilisent le même design, seuls quelques-un disposent d'un équipement extrêmement précis. Cartographie Stellaire Ce type de vaisseau abrite au pont 9 le département chargé de cartographier. Il y a deux types de laboratoires basés ici; un petit centre similaire aux autres laboratoires du vaisseaux, et un autre beaucoup plus grand installé sur trois ponts. Les murs de cette pièce sont utilisées pour l'affichage tridimensionnel. ( ) Laboratoires Cybernétiques A bord de "l'USS Entreprise D", les laboratoires scientifiques sont une pièce circulaire avec une plate-forme surélevée en son centre contenant un support pouvant détenir un corps cybernétique. Cet assemblage peut se rétracter dans le plafond et est contrôlé via une plate-forme sur le côté. D'autres consoles murales sont visible dans cette pièce. ( ) Le laboratoire a été redessiné en 2368 en devenant plus rectangulaire. ( ) Arboretum L'arboretum est capable d'étudier et d'analyser une grande variété de plantes et est surtout une grande zone sociale. ( ) Laboratoires à Cétacés Le vaisseau de classe "Galaxy" transportait un complément de cétacés. Parmi les membres d'équipage, ces installations étaient également connu comme "les dauphins tanks" ( ) ou le "laboratoire aquatique" ( ) Dans une chronologie alternative, ces installations été aussi connu sous le nom de "opérations cétacés". ( ) Transport et Chargement Salles de Chargement Les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" disposent de vingt salles de chargement localisées un peu partout sur le vaisseau. ( ) Quatre salles de chargement sont localisées dans le module soucoupe au pont 6, ( ) et quatorze autres dans le module de commandement. ( ) Hangar à Navettes Il y a trois hangars à navettes sur les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" disposant d'une grande variété de navettes. Le hangar à navettes principal est situé au pont 4 du module soucoupe. Il est tellement massif qu'une décompression d'air dispose d'assez de force pour propulser le vaisseau en avant. ( ) Deux plus petits hangars sont disponibles au pont 13 du module de commandement. ( ) Vaisseaux Embarqués * type-6 shuttlecraft ( ) * type-7 shuttlecraft ( ) * type-15 shuttlepod ( ) * [[classe Danube|classe Danube]] runabout ( ) * Yacht privé du capitaine Baies de Chargement Il y a de nombreuses baies de chargement à de multiples niveaux du vaisseau. Celles-ci contiennent des espaces de stockage importants, des transporteurs de chargement, des unités anti-gravité pour le transport des marchandises. ( ) La baie de chargement 4 est la seule donnant sur la coque extérieure. ( ) Quartiers d'Equipage La majorité des membres d'équipage est logée dans le module soucoupe du vaisseau, dans un ordre permettant une sécurité accrue des civiles et personnel non-essentiel durant la période de séparation. Cependant, le module de commandement dispose de quelques quartiers d'équipage, généralement réservés au personnel d'engineering et leurs familles. ( ; ) Les animaux, incluant chats et chiens sont autorisés à bord. ( ) Il y a différents types de quartiers d"équipage: *Quartier pour jeune officier - Ces petits quartiers sont localisés dans l'intérieur du vaisseau sans fenêtres sur l'extérieur. Ils incluent, salon, chambre et salle de bain. *Quartier d'officier standard - Identique au quartier de jeune officier mais sur la surface extérieur du vaisseau. ( ) Ils sont généralement réservé pour le grade de lieutenant commander et au dessus. *Quartier luxueux VIP - Quartier imposant avec vue exceptionnelle sur l'espace. ( ) Equipements Récréatifs "L'Abordage" Localisé à l'avant de la plus gros section du module soucoupe au pont 10, "l'Abordage" sert de centre social du vaisseau. Il dispose d'une quantité importante de jeux incluant le jeu d'échecs tridimensionnels ainsi qu'un bar servant des boissons au synthéhol. Le synthétiseur propose d'autres types de boissons et nourritures pour l'équipage. Ce large bar permet une vue sur l'espace alentour. ( )' Holodeck Les vaisseaux de classe "Galaxy" disposent de six holodecks, localisés au pont 9, 10 et 11. ( ) Gymnase Le gymnase au pont 12 permet la pratique de nombreux sports. Une salle d'aérobic ( ) et d'arts martiaux ( ) est également disponible. Théâtre et Salle de Concert Une salle de théâtre permet d'accueillir un large groupe de personnes. On trouve également une salle de concert. ( ) Salon de Coiffure et de Relaxation Un salon de coiffure disponible aux membres d'équipage pour une simple coiffure ou un traitement élaboré de thalassothérapie. ( ) Synthétiseurs Avec un synthétiseur, les membres d'équipage peuvent synthétiser un large choix d'articles, cependant pour certains articles ils doivent utiliser un "crédit". ( ) Sections Scolaires On trouve différentes écoles de tailles différentes au sein du vaisseau. ( ) Elles sont classées par type de travaux manuels. ( ) Vaisseaux de Classe "Galaxy" ;Connus: * (NCC-71099) * (NCC-1701-D) * (prototype, NCC-70637) * (NCC-71832) * (NCC-71854) * (NCC-71807) ;Inconnus: * [[Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Galaxy|Vaisseaux inconnus de classe Galaxy]] Apparitions * TNG ** Le classe "Galaxy" apparaît dans chaque épisode. ** Autres que "l'Enterprise'-D": *** (model) *** *** * * DS9 ** ** (model) ** ** ** (model) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * VOY ** (model) ** (wall display) ** ** ** (on astrometrics screen) ** * Production: Technical Manual * Le Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual et le Star Trek: The Next Generation USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Blueprints expliquent que la classe "Galaxy" est équipée d'un troisième lanceur de torpilles lorsque le module soucoupe est séparé du module de commandement. * Le Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual liste ci-dessous les caractéristiques suivantes: ** Type: Vaisseau d'exploration ** Base de construction: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars ** Hébergement: 1,012 officiers et équipage; 200 visiteurs; 15000 personnes limite d'évacuation ** Puissance: Un 1,500+ Cochrane warp core généré par 2 nacelles ; un système d'impulsion sur le module de commandement, deux systèmes d'impulsion sur le module soucoupe ** Dimensions: *** Longueur: 641 mètres *** Largueur: 463.73 mètres *** Hauteur: 195.26 mètres ** Poids: 4,500,000 tonnes métriques ** Performance: Warp 9.6 pour 12 heures (Possible); warp 9.9 pour 12 heures (Danger) ** Armement: Onze type-X batteries de phaseur; deux lanceurs de torpilles à photons Cependant les "Manuels techniques" ne sont pas considérés comme canon. Apocryphes *Dans le jeu Star Trek: Armada, la classe "Galaxy" est considérée comme un vaisseau de combat. A l'écran, l'"USS Enterprise-D" est un vaisseau de combat comme dans et . Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeu prend place dans une trame temporelle alternative et nous ne savons pas si vaisseau de combat est le statut actuel de ces vaisseaux auprès de Starfleet. *Dans les romans "New Frontier" de Peter David, le Capitaine Calhoun reçoit un "Galaxy" en remplacement de son vaisseau perdu, l' de . Il est étonnant d'ailleurs que le nom "Excalibur" soit choisi. *Sont considérés comme non-canon les vaisseaux ci-dessous de classe "Galaxy" mentionnés dans des jeux et nouvelles: :USS Allegheny (Star Trek: Armada II) :USS Asgard (A Time to Be Born) :USS Bolivar (Rogue Saucer) :USS Breedlove (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) :USS Challenger II (The Return) :USS Cheyenne (NCC-75435) (Star Trek: Borg) :USS Constitution (Star Trek: The Next Generation - Double Helix: ''Infection; Possession) :USS Dauntless (NCC-71879) (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) (destroyed in battle) :USS Excalibur-A (Excalibur: Restoration et al.) :USS Hood (Station Rage) :USS Idaho (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Madison (The Big Game; The Long Night; Star Trek Invasion: The Soldiers Of Fear) :USS Monitor (Star Trek: Away Team) (assimilated) :USS Muakaikubo (Star Trek Invasion: Time's Enemy) (destroyed in battle) :USS Oraidhe (Intellivore) :USS Oregon (NCC-75698) (Star Trek: Armada) :USS Potemkin (Station Rage) :USS San Francisco (NCC-74780) (Star Trek: Bridge Commander) :USS ''Trident (Gateways: Cold Wars et al.) Liens externes * * *[http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_1.php Designing the next generation Enterprise] at Forgotten Trek *[http://www.lcarscom.net/fsd/art/1701-d.html Designing the Enterprise-D] at Federation Starship Datalink cs:Třída Galaxy de:Galaxy-Klasse en:Galaxy class es:Clase Galaxy ja:ギャラクシー級 nl:Galaxy klasse pl:Klasa Galaxy ru:Класс Галактика sv:Galaxy-klass Galaxy